redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus (3770)
"Prometheus" is the twelfth episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 33rd episode in the series overall. The episode aired June 11, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay return to Mr. Plinkett's house after a trip to the movies. Plot After an afternoon at the cinema, Mike and Jay return to Mr. Plinkett's house to talk about the movie. When Mr. Plinkett comes home, the repairmen finally start work, but are jolted back into reality. Summary and Review ''Prometheus'' Overview * | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 65/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/prometheus | rottentomatoes = 73/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/prometheus_2012/ }} † | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 86/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/tv/lost | rottentomatoes = 89/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/lost/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 29/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/avp-alien-vs-predator | rottentomatoes = 21/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/alien_vs_predator/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 83/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/avatar | rottentomatoes = 83/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/avatar/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 71/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/land-of-the-dead | rottentomatoes = 74/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/land_of_the_dead/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 38/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-ward | rottentomatoes = 33/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_ward/ }} | Rating2 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 65/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/indiana-jones-and-the-kingdom-of-the-crystal-skull | rottentomatoes = 78/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/indiana_jones_and_the_kingdom_of_the_crystal_skull/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 83/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/drag-me-to-hell | rottentomatoes = 92/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/drag_me_to_hell/ }} | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 100/100§ | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/sex_addict/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett Production The episode was shot and edited between June 8 and June 11. The episode first aired June 11 on Blip. Plinkett Introduction * No introduction. Sources # Prometheus. Dir. Ridley Scott. 20th Century Fox, 2012. Film. # Lost. Bad Robot Productions, 2004-2010. TV. # Alien vs. Predator. Dir. Paul W. S. Anderson. 20th Century Fox, 2004. Film. # Avatar. Dir. James Cameron. 20th Century Fox, 2009. Film. # Land of the Dead. Dir. George A. Romero. Universal Pictures, 2005. Film. # The Ward. Dir. John Carpenter. XLrator Media Partnership, 2011. DVD. # Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Dir. Steven Spielberg. Paramount Pictures, 2008. Film. # Drag Me to Hell. Dir. Sam Raimi. Universal Pictures, 2009. Film. # Bad Biology. Dir. Frank Henenlotter. Media Blasters, 2008. DVD. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "Jenny Nicholson on Twitter". jennyenicholson. November 9, 2016. Accessed March 2, 2017. . External Links * "Half in the Bag: Prometheus" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 33: Prometheus" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes Category:Alien vs. Predator